


"You were possesed again..."

by TheRoyalDiamond



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possession, Post-Possession, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalDiamond/pseuds/TheRoyalDiamond
Summary: When Luigi winds up possessed by the Chaos Heart again, a certain magician ends up badly hurt...
Relationships: Dimentio/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	"You were possesed again..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizadale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizadale/gifts).



> WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND ABUSE, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SAID TOPICS, THEN DO NOT READ!!
> 
> Inspired by Lizadale's dimigi AU on Tumblr. 
> 
> Why did this turn out wholesome at the end it was supposed to be angst lmao

Dimentio was curious. Luigi hadn’t been himself today, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He floated over to the kitchen, where the hero was searching for the cereal in the cupboard. Luigi’s body was moving, but he clearly wasn’t awake. His eyes held a foggy, clouded over look, and he was hardly breathing. Dimentio carefully pulled Luigi away from the cabinet and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Luigi. Hey, Luigi! Wake up.” 

Luigi looked Dimentio in the eye and that's when it hit him. This wasn't Luigi. This was the Chaos Heart in control. Dimentio moved to back away, but he was a moment too late. 'Luigi' grabbed his wrist, and squeezed it. HARD. Dimentio tried not to flinch in pain, but it was difficult. 

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice, dear Dimentio!~" 'Luigi' laughed, that once sweet voice dripping with bloodlust. Dimentio was harshly shoved against the wall, his captor darkly chuckling. The shorter male let an involuntary squeak escape him. On the outside, he seemed like he was calm. But on the inside, he was terrified for his life. Dimentio couldn't fight back or teleport to safety, he was pinned. 

'Help. Someone. Daisy. Luigi. Please. I don't want to--'

"Lui-- GH!" 

The taller figure had placed a hand around Dimentio's neck, only applying the smallest amount of pressure. Despite the barely noticeable pressure, the bruise where Dimentio's restraint had been made the pain almost unbearable. 'Luigi' allowed a laugh to slip, it's dark eyes glimmering with malice.

Dimentio heard a familiar crackling noise, and managed to move his head enough to see the source. The Chaos Heart had activated Luigi's Thunderhand. Dimentio felt a wave of terror rush though him, involuntarily trying to wriggle out if it's grasp as it brought the Thunderhand closer. 

'No no NO! PLEASE!! LUIGI WAKE UP!!'

He hardly had a chance to think before 'Luigi' rested its hand on Dimentio's neck, right on the bruise. Although, Thunderhand wasn't activated… maybe it was just an intimidation tactic? 

'Please let this be the e--'

"G-AAGH!!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Luigi's head was pounding. The feeling only worsened as he sat up and let his eyes adjust, eventually standing. He stumbled, catching himself on the countertop-- everything hurts. Luigi managed to regain some of his strength after a minute or two, and decided to look around. Apparently he had fallen asleep in… the kitchen? No, that can't be right, he specifically remembered going to bed in his and Dimentio's shared room…

"Oh shit, where's Dimentio?!"

The hero managed to make his way to and up the stairs. He had a feeling Dimentio was in their room. Luigi was correct on his assumption, as he found Dimentio curled up on the bed, with his legs pulled up to his chest and his back against the headboard.

"Dimentio…? Are you ok?" Luigi started, causing Dimentio to flinch. Luigi made his way over to the magician, only for Dimentio to try and get away-- he ended up just falling off of the bed. Luigi tried to help him up, only to hear something that made his stomach turn.

"Don't hurt me!" 

Luigi looked down at Dimentio in disbelief, while Dimentio covered his mouth. He hadn't intended to say this, but judging by the tears streaming down his face, it wasn't up to him anymore. Dimentio didn't know how long he'd been crying, he just knew he had been since he had a chance to hide. He noticed Luigi's eyes were their normal, oddly calming blue now. Luigi wasn't possessed anymore. 

The knowledge that everything was alright now brought a small sense of calm to Dimentio, but it was barely even there. Luigi saw the scar on the smaller male's neck, and noticed it was more spread out than the others. After a moment of thinking, he realized; Thunderhand. He had used his Thunderhand on Dimentio, that's why he was so afraid. That's why he was hiding. 

Luigi felt his heart tear in half. He had never EVER wanted to hurt Dimentio, never! 

"D...Dimen..Dimentio… Did I..?" 

"...In a sense, yes…" Dimentio was hesitant to respond. He managed to wiggle out of the corner between the bed and wall and sat onto the bed. He knew this Luigi, he knew he was safe. So why… Why was he still so afraid? 

Luigi felt tears well up in his own eyes. Causing harm of any kind to Dimentio was the one thing he promised never to do to him, and now he had broken that unspoken promise. Even worse, he had completely demolished any bond they had! Dimentio looked over and saw Luigi's shaking form, and sighed.

"Hey… Lu-...Luigi… I know you didn't mean to hurt me…" He started, only to stop halfway through. He moved closer to the taller human, gently grabbing his hand. "And I still trust you entirely. You didn't know what was happening, you weren't really… there, per se." Dimentio softly spoke, knowing the only way to calm him down was to be calm, quiet, and patient.

"But what if I hu-- What if I hurt you again?"

"Then I'll skip the panic attack and make a better effort to hide the evidence. I was just… scared. But it's better that you don't know the details as to why all of this happened; I don't want you to stress anymore. Now come on," Dimentio gently wiped away Luigi's tears before doing the same to his own. "Let's get that wonderful smile back on your face… ok?" 

Luigi forced a smile, resting his head on Dimentio's palm. Dimentio returned the smile, but instead of his signature "Little Shit" smile, it was a soft, reassuring one. This was extremely rare coming from him, which made it that much more special to look at.

"On that note, do we have any painkillers? My neck is killing me!" Dimentio half-joked, causing Luigi to push him away and try not to laugh. The two ended up laughing anyway, Luigi stopping his laughter when he noticed Dimentio's gaze.

"There's that laugh I love to hear…" Dimentio didn't seem to realize what exactly he was saying, the recent events had all left him in a daze. Luigi just gently pulled him close and allowed the smaller male to sit on his lap, as he does. Dimentio shifted his weight so the position would be more comfortable, and closed his eyes. Luigi did the same, and the two quickly fell asleep-- they were exhausted after the day's events.

**Author's Note:**

> It was hurt Dimentio hours, I guess, i dunno
> 
> What I do know, is that I can't write angst worth a damn--


End file.
